1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to a grounding electrical connector with a good grounding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a coaxial cable connector is connectable with a threaded interface connector of an electronic device to electrically connect a coaxial cable with the electronic device.
The conventional coaxial cable connector has some defects. For example, the main body of the coaxial cable connector must be connected with the interface connector with a good grounding connection. This is involved in whether the coaxial cable connector is well grounded. FIG. 1 shows an F-type connector as atypical example of the conventional connector. The F-type connector includes a connector main body 10. The connector main body 10 includes an outer sleeve 11, an inner sleeve 12 coaxially positioned in the outer sleeve 11 and a nut 13 rotatably fitted around the inner sleeve 12. The connector main body 10 serves to mechanically and electrically connect a coaxial cable with a threaded interface connector 15 of an electronic device 14.
There is an inherent problem existing in the connection between the F-type connector main body 10 and the threaded interface connector 15. That is, the nut 13 cannot be fully connected with the threaded interface connector 15 and a gap S is left between the inner sleeve 12 and the threaded interface connector 15. The gap S leads to poor contact between the connector main body 10 and the threaded interface connector 15 and poor grounding thereof. As a result, the electrical signal transmission performance is deteriorated.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a grounding electrical connector, which can be effectively and lastingly connected with the threaded interface connector with a good grounding connection so as to achieve a good electrical performance.